


Purrfect Spot

by AccidentallyClosedTabs



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cutagens | Cute Effects of Mutagens (The Witcher), Fluff, Humor, Kaer Morhen, Lambert Being an Asshole (The Witcher), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentallyClosedTabs/pseuds/AccidentallyClosedTabs
Summary: Cat Witchers, much like actual cats, like to curl up in boxes and other small spaces. There are plenty of hidey-holes for Aiden to nap in at Kaer Morhen.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden, in typical cat fashion, finds a box to curl up in. Lambert searches the entire keep, but can’t find him anywhere. Antics ensue.

Lambert was pissed. Well, more so than usual, anyway. He’d searched all over the keep for Aiden, but the bastard was nowhere to be found. Lambert stormed into the kitchen, intending to grab some booze and go find someone else to bother. If Aiden wanted to ignore him, fine, two could play that game. 

A soft “mrrp” sounded from the corner of the room, and Lambert froze. No fucking way. He’d already checked the kitchen twice. He crept over to a stack of supply crates. Sure enough, there was Lambert’s quarry. Aiden was fast asleep, curled up tightly in an empty crate. Lambert had no idea how he’d contorted himself to fit in there.

And sure, it was adorable, but Lambert had spent an hour and a half running around the keep for nothing. Revenge was more important. Lambert picked up the crate, careful not to jostle it or make a sound. He crept outside, and stopped at a nearby snowdrift. Maybe it was a bad idea, but it’s not like that had ever stopped him before. So, Lambert flipped the box over before running away like his life depended on it.

Aiden let out a shriek as he hit the ice cold snow in only a thin shirt and trousers. Lambert heard an angry growl, then running footsteps. Seconds later, he was tackled to the ground, pinned by a knee on his back and hands holding down his wrists. 

“What the fuck, Lambert. What the hell was that for?”

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” Lambert said with a grin. He could practically hear Aiden roll his eyes, before he was flipped over to face his pissed off cat. As he opened his mouth to say something, a sizable chunk of snow was shoved directly into his face. Coughing and spluttering, he spit out the snow in his mouth and scowled. “Asshole!”

Aiden just raised an eyebrow and watched him suffer, still not letting go of Lambert’s wrists to let him wipe off the snow. Lambert glared up at him.

Aiden grinned unrepentantly. “You’re such a little shit,” he said, exasperated but fond, and leaned down to snatch a kiss that Lambert happily returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier had a, quite frankly, genius idea, if he did say so himself.

Pleasantly tipsy, Jaskier headed up to the library after supper to grab a poetry book Eskel had recommended to him. He found Lambert there, staring in bewilderment at a spot near the top of a nearby bookshelf. 

“What—?” Jaskier followed his gaze, and stopped short. “How the fuck did he get up there?”

Lambert just shrugged, apparently as confused as Jaskier was. 

Aiden was curled up in between a couple stacks of books, wedged into the second shelf to the top of one of the bookshelves— at least 15 feet above the ground. Jaskier knew that some of the wood on that shelf was a bit rotted, so he could only hope that it wouldn’t snap and send the sleeping Witcher crashing down to the ground. He had no idea how Aiden had managed to climb the rickety structure without knocking even a single book out of place. 

Then, Jaskier realized what shelf it was that Aiden was perched on, and had a, quite frankly, genius idea, if he did say so himself. He called out, “Aiden! Wake up for a moment!”

As Lambert looked at him like he was insane, Aiden woke with a start, and the bookshelf wobbled precariously. “Jaskier?” he called back down, disgruntled.

“Yeah, there’s a book on the top of that stack near your head, it’s got a dark green cover and the title’s in gold leaf, can’t miss it, would you mind tossing it down?”

Aiden sighed. “Sure. Why not, I guess.” He carefully maneuvered around to grab the book, holding it up to confirm that it was the right one and getting thumbs-up from Jaskier. “Kitten, d’you mind catching this?”

Bemused, Lambert stepped forward, hands held out, and caught the book with ease. He handed it to a delighted Jaskier.

“Success! Thank you!” He called to Aiden, but got no response. The Cat had already fallen back asleep.


End file.
